Connection
by lilyleia78
Summary: Jack swears he's going to hear the damned clinking in his sleep" Jack's POV on Idol. Written for prsw22 on lj. Slash.


Dialogue is taken from my DVD's closed captioning. I only get paid in reviews - share the love.

**Connection **

It's not that Jack had never seen the bracelet before. It's just that he's never given it much thought. If he had, he probably would have assumed that it was just another sign of Sky's devotion to SPD. But ever since Sky embraced the stranger and clinked his bracelet to the identical one on the other's wrist, it's all Jack can think about. The bracelet consumes him.

"So, is this guy still wild and wacky?" Dru asks. Syd and Z are clearly surprised at the description, but Jack is just irritated. It took him some time to discover that side to Sky, and he only gets to see it in private. Dru's casual mention of it feels like a violation. It's that and the touching, all the casual touching, that pushes Jack to ask.

"What's up with the bracelets?" Jack's trying for a slightly mocking tone. Judging by the reactions of the girls, he must have been successful. Their repressed giggles almost make up for Dru's cutting remark about his lack of best friend. Almost.

"I'm gonna show Dru to his room," Sky tells him as he passes so close they are practically touching. Something flares in Jack's stomach. He has to stop Sky from walking away from him, from going anywhere near Dru's room. So he makes a smart-ass remark and deliberately passes between the 'best friends.' To his delight, he feels Sky's attention shift back to him.

It has the desired effect, and Jack has never been so glad to be the best marksman in B-Squad. He gets a perfect score. Why doesn't Dru seem more impressed?

"…you took three shots," Dru explains in an annoyingly patient voice.

Jack just turns to look at the Tangarian. "There are three targets."

Jack watches in amazement as Dru hits all three spheres with one shot after diving for the floor. This was obviously not a good idea. And Sky just makes it worse by doing that stupid thing with the stupid bracelets again. Jack swears he's going to hear that damned clinking in his sleep.

"Perfect," he says more to himself than the two retreating figures. This time he lets them leave. It's better than letting Mr. Holds-All-The-Records show him up again. He should head back to the Command Center anyway. There's nothing like sitting in the big chair to reassert you dominance.

He's still in Command, deliberately not wondering where Sky is spending the night, when Dru scares him. Jack knows that Dru is lying about looking for Cruger. He suspects Dru is here to give him the 'stay away from my man' speech, but Dru just makes his excuses and turns to leave. For some reason, this annoys Jack as much as the unwanted arrival had. Jack knows he should just let it go. He and Sky have been screwing awhile now, but that's all it is. He can't even be sure that Sky has told Dru. (Best not to think of that, it's a strangely disquieting thought) But Jack's never been one to hold his peace just for the sake of avoiding an uncomfortable situation.

"Dru," Jack calls. He wants to give a stay-away-from-my-man speech of his own, but that comes with an emotional price he doesn't want to pay. So instead he asks where Dru has been. He's Sky's team leader and the head of SPD Earth for a few more hours, so he feels this information is his right. Sky's level of involvement with Dru has no relevance. Or so he tells himself. Dru seems to know better.

As if summoned by his thoughts, Sky appears. Why Sky is up and in the Command Center at four in the morning Jack doesn't know. He hopes it's because _Jack_ is up at four in the morning, but he fears that Dru is the real answer. He doesn't look at his sometime-lover when Sky asks what's going on. There is something in Dru's eyes he's trying to decipher, a dare maybe.

"Nothing. I was just…" Jack begins.

"Interrogating me," Dru finishes for him. That's definitely a challenge in the other man's eyes. Apparently he is confidant enough of Sky's affection to not worry that Sky will find his amnesia suspicious. Maybe Sky won't. Dru's Sky is a Sky Jack rarely glimpses. Only in quiet moments when there is no one else to see that maybe their anger hides something else.

Sky looks surprised and he opens his mouth, but Jack rushes to defend his actions. "He was wandering around the Command…" What the hell was he doing? He's Sky's superior officer, and Sky knows the damn handbook better than anyone. So he orders Sky to escort their visitor back to his quarters, and ignores the anger in his 2IC's response.

After a few hours spent in self-contemplation (an activity Jack hates) he decides that he owes Sky an apology. He's been acting like a jealous lover, and that's only half true. He has no claim on the blue ranger. Even if he did, Dru had a prior one. It's much too late in the day to hope to catch Sky alone, but he's used to speaking in innuendo.

Sky is too, and it looks like he has made his choice. "I don't wanna hear it. Stay out of my business. You don't understand friendships, and you don't understand SPD. Dru – he's no concern of yours. So do us both a favor. Leave us alone."

It hurts. Oh how it hurts. Jack can't believe how close he is to crying. He hasn't cried since his first night on the streets, but Sky has torn through him in a matter of seconds. When the alarms go off he finds he is grateful for the danger, grateful for the excuse to not think.

When it's over Jack rushes to Dru's room. Maybe it's just his hurt feelings, but he's secretly thrilled when Dru is gone. He's even happier when it turns out that Sky followed his train of thought and followed him.

Jack can see Sky trying to deny what's right in front of him. Cruelly, he delights in pointing out Dru's deception. "Sky, I know he's your friend and all, but don't be blind. Dru lied to us, to you. He's a monster."

Now Sky's the one who seems on the verge of tears. Jack's anger and hurt drains away like tainted water. He wants to touch Sky in comfort, but he's sure that wouldn't be welcome. So he restrains himself for once. Before he can think what to say or do instead they are called to greet Cruger.

Of course Cruger has already heard about the security breach. Jack swears he and Kat must share a brain sometimes. It would be easy to blame Sky, but Jack feels protective of the vulnerable man. Besides he is red ranger, and everything is ultimately his responsibility. The team follows his lead in this as in everything else, but Sky has his own sense of responsibility.

"I thought I knew him." Sky pauses and Jack can feel those startling blue eyes on him. "I didn't." It's not an apology, but Jack feels some tension leave him anyway. Jack carefully averts his eyes as Doggy scolds the blue ranger.

Jack can't believe it when the Commander is shot. The others rush to his side, but Jack only draws his weapon as if in a dream. Once his instincts kick in he is on the floor with the others, covering them. When Sky runs after the creature from the engine room, Jack lets him go. He goes to the infirmary with the others instead.

Another crisis averted, but now their commander's potential murderer needs to be found. Bridge is trying to pinpoint the location when Sky swoops in.

"Jack, I need to talk to you…" Sky demands, like his feelings haven't just almost gotten their Commander killed. The team looks at Jack in question. "…alone." Now the three heads swivel the other direction, and damned if they don't leave without waiting for Jack to dismiss them.

Sky steps into Jack's personal space and the intensity of the moment is too much. They both look away. Jack can hardly believe that Sky wants to go after Dru alone. That didn't work out too well last time.

"I can't do that, Sky. That's against regulations," he protests. He glances up at the other man and the broken look in his eyes makes him go against his better judgment. Regretting it before he even begins, Jack adds, "But by the time I get everybody together, Syd does her nails, etcetera, etcetera, you may have a ten-minute head start on us. Perfectly within academy regulations."

Sky looks at him now and when he says thanks Jack can see the apology in his eyes. Sky runs off, and Jack starts his ten minutes.

The next day, Jack seeks Sky out in front of SPD. Sky seems normal, cheerful even. Jack wonders how much he's repressing and if Sky will allow him to help. Jack gives him Dru's bracelet. He's not sure what possessed him to snag it in the first place. He just didn't like the idea of the traitor carrying around a sign of Sky's affection.

"I guess a bracelet alone doesn't make a friendship," Sky tells him. Jack can hear the apology between the lines.

"No, it doesn't, but I do admire what you and Dru had…once," he answers. He hopes that Sky can read between the lines too, because it's not really the friendship that he wants. Or even the sex. It's the connection.


End file.
